Happily Ever After, Or Is it?
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Marinna was left as a happy mother of four, but six years have passed since then. Now, she must go through more heartache and more happy moments with her family. But, what is in story and how she take all of it at once? Sequel to A Monster or and Angel?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Ethan runs after Christian **around the kitchen and they giggle happily. Manny is at the table doing some homework for his online school. Christine is playing a new song she wrote on the Baby Grand piano Edward bought her for her birthday. In the past few years, our family has had many changes and it has been a wonderful time. I put the food in serving bowls and take them to the table. Jasper is in the study doing some more paperwork before we are swamped with the holidays.

"EJ and CJ, get your butts in here to help me with setting the table!" I shout to the running boys. Manny gather his papers and goes to put them in the living room. Christian insisted he be called CJ since Ethan was called EJ. I turn and see Jasper holding our sweet Annabelle in his arms.

"She crawled after me into my study," Jasper says. I take my sweet girl and kiss her blonde curls. Annabelle is a little delayed in physical aspects, but she is as smart as the rest of her siblings. Ethan and Christian come in to set the table. Christine walks into the dining room with her notebook in her face. "Chrissy, put the book away for dinner."

"Yes, papa," Christine says. She kisses Annabelle's little hand and set her book on the counter to the kitchen. My sweet Annabelle is one years old now and as spoiled as her older brother Ethan. We all sit down to eat and the boys consume most of the food. Jasper sits at my side to help me feed our little girl. "So, mama, any plans to have another baby?"

"Christine," Jasper says with a warning tone in his voice. I smile at Christine and she smiles back at me. She was very happy when we learned we were having a girl. Christine has been a big helper since Ethan and has been excited about having more siblings, luckily Jasper loves having more children as well. Ethan is now six, Christine and Christian are ten, and Manny is fourteen now. Time has gone by so fast over the past few years.

"AS of right now, no," I giggle. "Papa and I have not talked about anymore babies yet. Besides, Annabelle is still little."

"Why do you ask, Chrissy?" Jasper asks with a raised brow.

"Because I was wondering if we need to save Ethan and Annabelle's things for the next baby," Christine giggles. Jasper moves to snap at her, but I stop him.

"Jazz, she is just asking an important question. Relax, sweetheart," I say. Annabelle coos and she claps her hands happily. I smile at my baby girl and hold up a spoon full of mashed potatoes. The doorbell rings and Jasper goes to answer it. "Chrissy, you know your papa does not like when you talk about things like that. Feom now on, you only talk to me about those things."

"Yes, mama," Christine says. She continues eating and my eyes draw to Manny at the end of the table. He is quiet and it is worrying me.

"Emanuel," I say. Manny looks at me and his face is calm. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, just thinking about dad's email this week," Manny says. Embry has been seeing less and less and Manny since he got married and started another family of his own. Manny has been taking it hard lately and I am unsure on what to do now. Jasper comes back with Sam and Jacob not far behind him. I look at the three of them in confusion.

"Marinna, we need to talk to you," Sam says.

"No, you can tell me right here," I say. Jasper shakes his head sadly and I rush to my feet. "Christian, finish feeding Annabelle."

"Yes, mama," Christian says. I walk with the boys to the study and cross my arms to keep from getting too nervous.

"Marinna, you knew dad was getting older and he was always getting sick," Jacob says.

"Yes, I went and saw him the other day and he was not doing any better than when I saw him last week. What does that have to do with anything?" I say. Jacob walks over to me and takes a deep breathe. The long pause causes my heart to sink and tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Mari, dad died this last night in his sleep. He had a massive heart attack in his sleep and he never woke up. I am sorry," Jacob says. I take a few steps back and cover my mouth with my hands. Jasper walks over to hold me in his arms to let me release my feelings. I grab onto him and I scream out in pain. Billy was the man I saw as my father, he gave me everything and loved me for who I was. Billy was everything to me since the day we joined his family. I let my tears go and I heave a little from my screaming and crying.

"No, daddy come back," I scream. Jasper holds me close to him and he kisses my head. "Daddy!"

* * *

><p>Christine comes into my bedroom with a bowl of ice cream in her hands and Annabelle in a carried on her back. I smile at my two girls and open my arms for them. Christine walks in, puts the bowl down at the end of the bed, and lets Annabelle crawl to me first before crawling up after her. I hold my little princesses in my arms and begin to cry again.<p>

"I am sorry grandpa died, mama," Christine says.

"I know, baby, but it was his time to go. He is with grandma now and he is walking around happily," I sniffle. Annabelle wipes my tears and she gives me her version of a kiss. "He was so proud of you and your siblings and he loved you all very much."

"What is to happen to his house now?" Christine asks. I smile at her mature attitude towards this.

"Uncle Jake is going to possibly sell it after he takes everything out. He has been living in his own house anyways for some time now," I say. Christine snuggles closer to me and Jasper comes into the room.

"Esme and Carlisle are here to see you," Jasper says sadly. I nod and get off the bed with Annabelle in my arms. I hug Jasper for a moment to reassure him and myself. "I am so sorry, darlin', Billy was a great man."

"It is okay, he loved you as much as I do," I say with a small giggle. Jasper smiles and kisses my forehead. Christine takes his hand and the four of us walk down the stairs to the living room. Esme smiles and is the first to give me a hug.

"Oh, Marinna, how are you holding up?" Esme asks. She cups my cheek and looks at me.

"Better than a few days ago. Did Jasper tell you when the funeral will be?" I say, wiping my eyes. Annabelle reaches for Esme and her grandmother takes her.

"No, but I think it be best of we not go," Esme says. Annabelle lays her head on her grandmother's shoulder and I smile a little. Carlisle walks over to give me a hug.

"I am so sorry for your lose, Marinna," Carlisle says.

"Thank you," I say. Christine and Jasper remain by the stairs to let me have moment with Esme and Carlisle. "Please give my love to Bella through this. I know this may hurt her too."

"We will, baby," Esme says. "Bring the kids over for a bit this week before the funeral. Meme wants to see her grandchildren very much."

"I will put it on the schedule and thank you so much for stopping by," I say with a half smile. Annabelle comes back to me while I walk Esme and Carlisle to the door. The children will never have to suffer losing any more grandparents since Carlisle and Esme will live forever and ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**We are all at Sue's **for the reception to Billy's funeral. Sue and Charlie's little boy is sitting with Seth's two boys. Leah is holding her baby girl and sitting next to her husband. I am looking at all the photos of Billy that Jacob, Matthew and I collected. Rachel and Rebecca are giving our thanks to a few people. Embry is bouncing his newborn baby girl while talking to Jacob and Matthew not too far from me. I wipe my eyes when I see a picture of Billy and all of us together just last year. We were all together for a small family reunion last summer and it was right before Billy started getting sick so much. Rachel walks over and she pulls me into a sideways hug.

"Dad was a great guy and he loved all five of us very much," Rachel says. I smile at her and kiss the top of her head.

"Dad was very happy when you moved back, married Embry, and had your sweet little girl. She is beautiful, by the way," I say.

"Thank you, I named her after mom," Rachel says. I nod and look over to Jasper feeding Annabelle and talking to Ethan about something. He looks up at me with a smile and he waves Annabelle's hand to me. "Your children are beautiful as well. I cannot believe you had six children and you look like you did when you were in high school. I am a bit jealous."

"Oh, Rachel, you are still as beautiful as ever," Embry says, as he walks over to us. "Hi, Marinna, I am sorry for your lose."

"Thanks, Paul. Take good care of my niece and my big sister, you hear me?" I laugh. Embry pulls Rachel into a hug and he gives me a small salute. I decide to go outside to get some fresh air. I see that I am not the only one that thought it was a good idea. Jacob is outside sitting on the porch rail with a beer in his hands. He waves me over and I walk over with a small smile. Jacob puts his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"I cannot believe dad is gone," Jacob says softly.

"It feels as if he and Charlie are out on their usual fishing trip and he will be back in a few days," I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, he was a great dad to all of us, even after mom died," Jacob says. I look at him and poke his nose like when we were kids.

"When are you going to have kids, Jake? You and Mattie are the only ones out of the five of us who have not had any children," I say with a big smile. Jacob laughs and holds me closer to him.

"I have to get married first," Jacob says. The front door opens and Jasper comes out with a grumpy Annabelle.

"She is sleepy and wants her mama," Jasper says. I walk over to him to take my unhappy baby girl from her papa. She whimpers as she reaches for me and then buries her face against my neck. Jasper walks over to Jacob to give him a manly hug. I watch the two of them share this small moment. "I am sorry for your lose, Jake. Billy was a great man and he was loved by everyone."

"Thanks, Jasper, that means a lot coming from my brother-in-law. Dad was so proud of you for taking such good care of my little sister and her children. Keep it up and you will remain on our good side," Jacob says. I giggle and adjust Annabelle on my hip to let her see her uncle and her papa. "Now, let me see this beautiful baby girl."

"Careful, she might refuse to go to you. She is a mama's girl," Jasper chuckles. Jacob walks over with his open for Annabelle, but she grabs onto me and shakes her head. I laugh while rubbing Annabelle's back.

"She is tired and will play with everyone after her nap," I giggle.

"Alright, I will go pick on my other niece and nephews," Jacob says. He kisses my cheek and then walks inside. Jasper walks over and caresses my face. We share a silent moment and then start laughing when the house is suddenly filled with our children's laughter.

* * *

><p>Annabelle sits with Christine at the piano to watch her sister practice. I am finishing up getting lunch ready for the children. Jasper walks up behind me and he wraps his arms around my waist. I turn to look at him over my shoulder with a big smile on my face. He leans down to give me a sweet kiss and his hands run across my tummy.<p>

"My, my, aren't you in a frisky mood?" I giggle. Jasper kisses my shoulder a few times.

"No, I am in a very happy mood because today is a very important day," Jasper says. He holds up a necklace with a small pendant of a rose and little trinkets dangling on the sides. "Happy anniversary, my darling wife."

"Oh my goodness, Jasper," I gasp. Jasper puts it on my neck and kisses behind my ear. "You are too sweet to have been mine after so many years."

"You have given me so much happiness over the past few years and you have given me five wonderful children. I love you and always will love you, my darlin'," Jasper whispers into my ear. I smile and lean my head against his happily. The boys run into the living room shouting for us.

"Mama! There is someone in the backyard and they want to see you and he seems a little upset!" Christian says, trying to push his brothers back from telling us. Jasper and I rush to the back door to see a hooded figure with the Volturi crest hanging from their neck. My heart drops and I reflexively grab Jasper's hand. What could they want now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Jasper tells the children **to go upstairs and remain in the playroom with the door locked. Manny ushers his siblings upstairs and carries Annabelle up. I grab his hand and kiss his forehead softly. Manny smiles with a small head nod and I watch him with sad eyes go up the stairs. Jasper puts arm around my waist to kiss my head to reassure me. We walk to the back door to meet this person. I take deep breathe when the door opens, but Jasper keeps his arm around me protectively. The moment we step outside, I catch the person scent and recoil a bit.

"Marinna," the person says. They remove their hood to show us it it Marcus. "I heard you lost your father not too long ago."

"What are you doing here and where is your guards?" I growl.

"Aro allowed me to come and see you when I learned of your loss. I am sorry, Marinna," Marcus says. My eyes sting from trying to hold back my tears. "I know I have no right to be trying to make up for all those years, but I am here for you."

"How did you know about Billy's death?" I ask.

"I was informed in a letter from Matthew and your husband," Marcus says. I stiffen and slowly turn my head to look at Jasper. He looks at me with a calm face, knowing what I am going to be doing next. I step away from him and punch his arm.

"How could you?! You had no right to tell him anything! You are my husband and you are supposed to be on my side!" I scream. Jasper reaches out to touch me, but I jump away from him.

"Marinna, you were heartbroken from losing Billy. He was one of your two fathers, Marcus is still alive and he is still your father," Jasper says. I shake my head and ball my hands up into fists. "Marinna, please calm down."

"How can I remain calm?! My husband betrayed me in telling the man that donated his sperm to make me about my father's death! You had no right to tell him or have him come here!" I scream. My body begins to shake from my anger.

"Jasper did not ask me to come and see you. I came on my own free will," Marcus says. I turn to him and growl lowly.

"Stay out of it, your presence here is not welcome. I told you that years ago that I would not accept you into my life after you abandoned me all those years ago! You let mama die and never came for us, your own children, and defended us! I have no love for you!" I scream even louder. My heard begins to pound with the need to charge at someone.

"Marinna, look at me please," Jasper says. I look at him and see he still has a hand out to me and he is smiling a little. "Look, I only did what was right in telling Marcus. I hoped he might write to you in hopes of lifting your spirit a bit. Billy would not want you hate Marcus."

"Do not tell me what Billy would have wanted," I growl and let the tears fall down my face finally. My heart breaks a little while my body begins to shake.

'Marinna, no matter what, I will love you and always will. I will watch over you and your family from heaven with your mother and Sarah at my side. If your father does come back in your life, listen to him and try not to hate him too much. He might have found you in the hopes he felt it was the right thing to give you a good life,' Billy's voice says. I close my eyes and let out a loud scream. While falling to my knees, I clutch my chest while screaming more and more. Jasper runs over to me and he grabs my arms. I push him away and scream at him. Marcus walks over slowly, falls to his knees and lifts my chin to look him in the eyes.

"Marinna, I am here now. I know I was not there for you in your time of need, but Billy was there in my stead. Now, I am here in his stead forever and ever. I loved your mother with all my heart and I have always loved you and Matthew. I am here for you, my little princess," Marcus says. A small memory that I have never remembered plays. It was of when I was a baby, Marcus was holding me with a big smile on his face. He said something like that and kissed my forehead before putting me in mama's arms.

"Papa?" I say weakly. Marcus smiles with his hands on my cheek, wiping my tears gently.

"That is right, princess, I am here now," Marcus says. I hug him tightly and bury my face against his neck to hide my sobs. Marcus holds me tightly while rubbing my back and cooing to me. "I am never going to abandon you ever again, Marinna. My sweet, darling, Marinna."

"Papa," I sniffle. Something jabs me in my back and I stiffen a bit. Jasper roars and I look up to see he is fighting off a few guards. I look at Marcus to see his eyes are glassed over and then someone walks from the trees. Aro and another girl walks out towards us. I push Marcus away and try to crawl away, but my body is too stiff for me to move very fast.

"You fell for his little trick quite well. Chelsea was able to make him even more loyal from his feelings. It was interesting to see her gift had strengthen with practice from seeing what you did. Now, you are coming with me seeing as how you are unable to protest or run away," Aro says.

"What did you do to me?!" I snap, but whimper at the sudden reaction.

"I had Marcus inject you with some venom of mine. Just a bit, because your wolf side cannot take any venom that is foreign to you. You will not become a vampire, I promise, because I need you in one piece and as you are right now," Aro says. He kneels down to graze his knuckles against my cheek. "You have shown so much potential in gifts and breeding. I wish to create more of you for a few reasons of mine."

"Screw you," I spat. My head falls back against the ground to see Jasper looking at me. I nod my head to him and he closes his eyes for a moment. Aro picks me up in his arms and lays my head on his shoulder.

"Jasper, you will do right to inform your family of this. I expect to see Alice and Matthew at our home in one week's time. I will take good care of your wife," Aro says. My eyes wander to the window upstairs to see Manny standing at the window with Christine and Christian at his side. They have angry looks on their faces, but they remain still at the window. Manny puts his hand to the window to me and I smile at my brave boy. He mouths two names and I slowly nod, before the darkness takes over my sight and I am weightless. Jasper roars out my name when I go limp and Aro takes off with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Jasper's POV**

**I storm into the house **to find the children. The moment I open the playroom door, I am attacked by Christine and she clings to me. I hold my girl close to me, knowing she saw what happened just seconds ago. Manny and Christian remain at the window with angry looks on their faces. I let Christine go to get Annabelle, since she is crying so hard her little chubby face is all red.

"It is okay, sweetheart, papa is here," I say to my baby girl.

"What are we going to do, papa?" Christian asks.

"We pack your things and I am taking you to your grandparents for a bit," I say.

"No, I want to go with you! I am old enough to go and get mama back!" Manny says. I smile when I see Marinna in our oldest and her quick temper.

"Emanuel, we will talk about it later. Help you siblings pack while I go to call Meme," I say. Manny nods and goes to get their suitcases. I kiss Annabelle's curly hair and walk to the living room to get the home phone. My frozen heart breaks as I think about Marinna and what could be happening to her. I press one on the phone to speed dial Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello?" Esme answers the phone.

"Esme, I need your help," I say. Annabelle sniffles and babbles a bit.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asks quickly.

"Marinna has been kidnapped by Aro and I am bringing the children to your house. I am not sure what I should do, Esme," I say, my voice breaking a bit.

"Jasper, it is okay. I will let Carlisle know and have Emmett come over to help you get the kids ready. Keep the children calm and you need to remain calm. I am sure Manny is beyond angry right now," Esme says. I smile and look at my little Annabelle. Her beautiful baby blue eyes sparkle as she looks at me with a big smile. I smile at her and imagine Marinna holding her and smiling with her. "Jasper, she is not gone for good. I am sure Marcus is going to keep her safe."

"Marcus was the pawn Aro used to lower her guard," I say softly.

"Dear me, Jasper," Esme gasps a little. "Emmett is on his way and I am waiting for you. I will make something for the children to eat."

"Thank you, Esme," I say. We hang up and Annabelle grabs the phone to put it to her ear.

"Meme," Annabelle babbles. I smile and kiss her chubby cheek. "Mama, Meme."

"Mama will be home soon, my sweet Belle," I say softly. Annabelle drops the phone on the couch and pats my cheek just like her mama does when I worry. Christine comes in holding her old doll and her music book. She has tears falling down her face and she sniffles a bit.

"Will mama come home safely?" Christine asks. I kneel down with my other arm open for her. She runs into my arms and she cries a little.

"Yes, mama will be home and she will be okay," I say. The doorbell rings and Christine jumps a little. I take her hand to open the door to see Emmett standing at the door with anger in his whole body. He reaches down for Christine and he holds his niece close to him.

"I am sorry," Emmett says. I shake my head, moving to the side to let him inside. Manny comes down with their bags, his face is stern like Marinna's when she is thinking. Christian comes down the stairs holding Ethan's hand and the two of them are talking about the fun things they can do at Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Christian, go with Uncle Emmett to the car and buckle your brother and sister in. Wait for me and Manny there," I say. Christian grabs the keys and their bags, before following Emmett to the garage. Manny puts his backpack on silently and I put Annabelle down for a moment. "Emanuel, look at me."

"Yes, papa?" Manny asks. He looks at me with eyes full of so much emotion, he was about to break at some point.

"Listen very carefully, you are the big brother and your job is to keep your brothers and sisters safe. I want you to remember that because you are going to have to keep an eye on them. I know you want to go and save mama, but we need you to take care of your younger siblings. You know the emergency plan, yes?" I say.

"Yes, mama put it in a notebook for me," Manny says. Annabelle babbles and crawls over to her older brother. Manny picks her up with a big smile. "I will keep them safe, papa."

"That is my little soldier," I say with a big smile. We get the rest of the bags to take them to the car. I stop to look around the house once more, not knowing how long we will be gone from here now. Marinna's voice echoes silently in my head, her calling for dinner or calling to the kids to stop running. My heart aches a bit, making me close the door and lock the door to activate the security system. I will get my wife back no matter how long it takes.

* * *

><p>Esme hugs me when we walk up to the front door. I smile while giving her a hug back. The children into the house happily, but Manny walks up behind me slowly while holding Annabelle. Esme looks at the upset boy and smiles at him.<p>

"So much like his mother," Esme says with a small laugh. Manny smiles a bit and goes inside. Annabelle waves to her grandmother and babbles to Manny about something. Carlisle is upstairs in the library waiting for me. I walk into the room to see that he has Edward, Bella and Alice.

"Where is Matthew?" I ask quickly. Alice points outside where Matthew was standing along the tree line with a stiff back. "Has anyone told Jacob or Sam?"

"No, I want them to stay out of it," Carlisle says. Emmett walks into the room with Annabelle glued to him. Everyone smiles at a big guy carrying a little girl. Emmett ignores them and he sits next to Edward. "Now, I need you to tell us what Aro said to you."

"He said he would take care of Marinna and he wants Matthew and Alice at their castle in one week. He has some kind of plan for Marinna since she has shown potential with her gift and...breeding," I cringe at the last part.

"You don't mean that he is," Bella stops before going on. I sit at the end of the table and cover my face with my hands.

"No, he would do something to her knowing she is Marcus' daughter and part of our family," Carlisle says.

"He has been after Alice for years now, but why Matthew too?" Emmett asks. Annabelle claps her hands on the table and I look at her happy face. She looks at me for approval and we share a big smile with each other. The door opens to let Matthew in and his eyes are red rimmed from lack of sleep. With Billy's funeral and now Marinna's kidnap, he is not doing so well.

"He wants to make more of us? More of things like me and Marinna? He has no idea what he is asking for," Matthew says. He walks out of the room into the living room. Alice goes after him to calm him down.

"I am not sure what he wants exactly with Matthew, but we need to find out a way to get Marinna back without giving him Alice and Matthew," Edward says. Annabelle coos and she crawls over Edward's lap to get to Bella. My little girl is a distraction right now for me and I am unable to keep my eyes off of her. Her baby blue eyes glitter as she smiles at Bella. I think about Marinna again, her laugh and her beautiful smile. Annabelle giggles just her mama and I smile a little.

"Jasper, we will get her back. So stop thinking about her as if she is gone for good," Edward says, pulling me from my thoughts. I look at him with the sadness still sitting in my mind.

"I just want her back home and in my arms alive and safe," I say. Edward smiles and nods head, knowing exactly how I am feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**I am unsure how many days have **passed since I was brought here. All I am sure is that it has been too long and I am growing restless to see Jasper again. Aro had me placed in a nice room to keep me happy during my stay. I am laying on the bed when the knock comes from the door and it opens to a scent I know very well. I sit up to see Jasper standing in the doorway with Jane and Felix behind him. We share a big smile and I run to hug him tightly. Tears fall down my face when I am finally in Jasper's arms and he holds me tightly.

"You came for me," I sob. Jasper runs his hand down my back and kisses my hair.

"I will never abandon you. I vowed to protect you and be at your side. I love you too much to leave you, Marinna," Jasper says. We step back a little to look into each other's eyes. I laugh a little when I run my hands up his neck to his face to make sure he was indeed here.

"I love you too," I finally say. Jasper kisses my lips passionately and he pulls me close to his body again. Someone clears their throat behind us and Jasper pulls away to look at the person. Jane has a calm face when she looks at us.

"You two are expected by Master Aro," Jane says. Jasper growls and scoops me up in his arms. I smile at my husband when he playfully nibbles on my ear and carries me down the hallway to see Aro. Jasper whispers sweet things into my ear, making me laugh and run my hands through his soft hair.

"You are just too sweet to me, Jazz," I giggle. Jasper purrs and he kisses my lips once more.

"I have missed you the past three weeks," Jasper murmurs against my lips. My heart sinks at how long we have been apart from each other, we have never been away from each other for that long. "I will never let this happen again, my love."

"My, my, what an adorable scene," Aro chuckles when we step into the are they receive their guests. Jasper sets me down on my feet with his arm around my waist protectively. "I see you came alone without the two people I asked for."

"They are not yours to control and I am here to get my wife back," Jasper says. I look around the room to keep an eye on everyone.

"I told you to bring me Matthew and Alice three weeks ago. You should be grateful that your precious wife was alive when you came," Aro growls.

"There is no way you would kill her because she is Marcus' daughter and she seems to be important to you. Besides, Marinna would have fought you hard enough before letting you kill her," Jasper says with a smug smile. Aro stands up form his throne and takes a step towards us, but someone growls from somewhere in the room.

"Do not touch them," the voice says. I turn to see Manny standing next to Matthew, Alice, Edward, and Emmett. He has his father's stern face and I smile to see my baby boy. "Do not touch my parents!"

"Well, you have grown up so much, Emanueal," Aro says. Manny runs over to me and I pull him into my arms.

"Mama," Manny says.

"What are you doing here, mon ami?" I ask, but happy to see him. Matthew and Alice walk over to us and Matthew hugs us both.

"It is family reunion," Aro chuckles. I turn to him and growl. This catches him a bit off guard and he steps back a few steps. Jasper tries to hold in his laugh with Emmett and Edward. Alice pulls Manny to her when Matthew and I walk towards Aro.

"You threatened to kill my sister if I did no come," Matthew says. His fingers twitch a bit and I remain closely behind him. We stand in the middle of the room with our gazes on Aro. "I am here now, what shall you do with me now?"

"You will join us as a guard or even a prince, if you show your worth to us," Aro says. I growl again, but Matthew holds out a hand to stop me.

"No, I have a family now and have no wanting to join you," Matthew says.

"So be it," Aro says. He snaps his finger and Felix is the first to move. I spin around Matthew and charge at Felix. He is faster than me in human form and he slams me to the ground. Manny screams out for me, but Alice keeps him still. I roar louder and use my feet to push Felix off me to the ceiling to allow me to phase. Matthew is at my side the moment I phase and we look around us for when the other's attack.

"That is it! That is what I was waiting!" Aro cackles. Alec opens his hands to let his smoke emerge and Matthew taps my shoulder. I growl and stand on my back paws to bite the back of his shirt collar. Matthew lets his body relax and I spin around to throw him at Alec. The moment I release Matthew, Demetri tackles me to the ground. Emmett is there to punch him off and I jump to my feet. Jasper is fighting off Heidi with Edward, but Alice and Manny are stuck in a corner. I take off the moment Jane makes an interest in Manny. My roar echoes around the room as I charge at Jane. Manny holds onto his aunt when Alice spins to block Jane. But, I knock Jane into the wall and press my paw against her neck.

"I will not obey you again!" Jane snarls. She pushes against me and I snarl while I try to push her back to gain control of her.

"Mama!" Manny screams. I turn to see his body shaking a little. His anger is burning as he looks at me trying to fight Jane off. Manny pushes Alice away and he jumps to us, doing something I feared he would one day. My sweet boy phased into a wolf for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Manny is beautiful in his wolf form**. He looks Embry, but he is lighter than his father and a bit bigger when his father first phased. Manny snarls as he grabs Jane with his paw and throws away from me. Manny's eyes look at me with fear and worry.

'Mama, what just happened?' Manny asks me.

'You phased, baby, you are a shifter now but that is if you choose to be,' I say. Aro looks at Manny in shock to see my baby phase before him. Everyone stops to look at Manny at my side. Jane moves and she glares at Manny. Her mouth moves to use her gift to get Manny, but I push him aside and look the small girl in the eyes. My body feels like it is on fire and breaking in multiple places. Jasper and Matthew shout my name when I let out a howl of pain and slowly fall to the ground.

"Release her!" Jasper shouts. Jane lets me go and I slowly phase back to my normal form. Manny walks over to nudge me with his muzzle. I smile at him while putting my hand on his muzzle. Jasper runs over and he lifts me a little into his arms. If he could cry, he would be right now in fear of losing me again.

"Jasper, I am fine," I say quietly. "It just hurt like hell."

"Marinna," Jasper chuckles. He kisses my forehead and then glares up at Aro. "Do you see what you wanting for power gets you?!"

"Jasper," Alice says. She walks up to us with the look that she had a vision during the battle. "We will always refuse you, Aro. Matthew will always be at loyal to his family and I will be at his side always. Marinna and Matthew will never be separated, even in death. There is nothing you can do to have any of us."

"Fine, I have eternity to try to convince you all to join us," Aro says. He motions for us to leave and leaves the room himself. Jasper picks me up while Manny tries to phase back. Edward gives me and Manny some jackets to cover us. My head lays against Jasper shoulder and I curl into his arms, feeling safe again.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I watch Marinna sleep in our bed at home and I smile, as we lay together. Manny has been taken to stay with Sam and Jacob for a few days to help him manage his wolf side. I brush some of Marinna's hair out of her face, she does not stir and snores softly. I smile at her quiet snore and pull her close against me. Marinna instinctively curls against me and settles back down to sleep. It is better now with her in my arms and being in the house. The moment she walked into the house a few days ago, she compliment on how well we kept the house clean. I had to tell her we had not been at the house since the kidnap. She laughed at me and then went to get the kids something to eat. The soft sounds of Annabelle's coos echo down the hallway and on the baby monitor. Then the sound of soft feet goes down the hallway and Christian's gentle voice ehard over the baby monitor.

"CJ," Annabelle happily babbles. I smile while listening to them.

"Morning, Belle, want to go to the playroom for a bit while EJ and Chrissy sleep? Mama and papa are in their room, so we have to be quiet and let them relax," Christian says. I hear the sound of the crib opening and then he grunts to pick his sister up. "You are getting to be a big girl, Bella."

"Mama, mama," Annabelle says. I chuckle lightly when Christian sighs at her constant attempt to be with her mother.

"Annabella, mama is sleeping," Christian says. After a few minutes of their little argument, I finally get out of bed and tuck Marinna in the blankets. She sighs and moans a little in her sleep. Once I feel she is not going to wake, I go to save my son from his baby sister. Annabelle claps her hands when she sees me and Christian smiles at me proudly.

"Well, you are a good big brother to come and get your baby sister before me," I chuckle. He hands me his sister and then goes to get her nappy items to changer her nappy. I bounce my little girl for a minute to do our morning dance and she giggles. "We will fly to the moon and grab a star to keep for you to always smile."

"Here you go, papa," Christian says. I take the items from him and then go to change Annabelle's nappy. She babbles and stares at the hanging mobile about the changing table. She looks at me with her baby blues and smiles widely. My sweet girl, she is so precious like her mama and her older sister. I remember the day she was born and I still feel the pain and fear I felt on that day. Annabelle gave us quite a scare to the point I never left her side for months and made Marinna remain in bed for weeks. Once Annabella is changed, I go get her some day clothes and put on one of her dresses that her aunts bought her. She reaches for me when I try to brush her hair to put it up nicely for the day. I smile when I continue and then pick up my little princess. One the way out the door, I get her shoes and then go downstairs with her and Christian following behind. The house is quiet while the other sleep peacefully, mostly before Ethan wakes up and make a mess and lots of noise. Christian goes to the living room to watch some television before breakfast. Annabelle sucks on her thumb and lays her head on my shoulder while I walk to the kitchen to get her a cup of milk for her. I am closing the cup for her, when I hear someone walking down the stairs. Annabelle and I look to see Marinna coming down the stairs sleepily rubbing her eyes and giving a big yawn. She is so cute when she just wakes up. She smiles at us sleepily and then goes to join Christian on the couch, taking a moment to wake up a little more before starting breakfast and making her morning coffee.

"Mama, how long is Manny going to be gone?" Christian asks. Marinna sits quietly for a moment, before snoring again. Christian sighs and pushes Marinna to the side and she jolts awake.

"What happened?" she murmurs. I chuckle and join them with Annabelle sucking on her cup happily. Marinna groans as she curls up against me the moment I sit next her. Christian is staring the at the cartoon, oblivious to the world around him. He is only interested in the cartoons because of the drawings. Marinna plays with Annabelle on my lap and the two giggle a little. I look at them to see they are poking each other's cheeks, their usual game that normal ends with kisses to the cheeks. I smile at us being together finally and pray that we will be like this for longer. Please, let us have our eternal happiness now and forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I stand in the bathroom **in front of the bathroom mirror after getting Annabelle down for a nap and taking the older three to see Esme and Carlisle. The house is peaceful for the first time in a long time and I like it. Annabelle's breathing is soft on the baby monitor and it is music to my ears. Jasper walks into the bathroom and gives his wolfish grin as he walks up behind me. He snakes his arms around my waist, while kissing my shoulders and purring a little. A smile spreads across my face as I watch him be his normal and sweet self.

"My lovely wife, this is the first time in a few years we have been alone together like this. Our older four are away and our baby girl is napping in her crib downstairs, what are we to do with all this quiet tome?" Jasper growls seductively.

"I am not sure, what does my darling husband have in mind?" I giggle like a school girl. Jasper smiles at me through the mirror with his right hand sliding my tank top off my shoulder.

"We could enjoy each other like we used to," Jasper says.

"Jazz, we did not do much in the beginning. We were playing nice at first and then we began our awkward relationship," I say. Jasper laughs a little and buries his nose into my hair.

"We were busy keeping the family safe and we had Manny to take care of. From the beginning, we were playing family before officially becoming a family," Jasper says against my hair. I think back to the beginning and cannot help but feel something in the pit of my stomach about how my life changed from happiness to sadness and then back to happiness, but on a different level. Jasper caresses my face and has me look him in the eyes. "What are you thinking about that has you suddenly worried and sad, darlin'?"

"We had a strange start in this and yet we are so happy with each other. When I first met you, I was happy with Embry, then I met you again and I was unhappy with Embry. You were there to make me happier than when I was with Embry, now we have four beautiful children of our own, we have been through so much battling the Volturi, and we are still happy. I always thought myself a monster from being a hybrid, Embry tried to make me see I was wrong, but you succeeded in make me loved and not hate who I am. Why is that, Jazz?"

"Because I love you and you love me. You that we will have forever together to be happy and be a family. You knew that you would outlive Embry and that hurt you. With me, you do not have to worry about that, Marinna."

"What if I do not live as long as we think? I mean, we are not sure if our own children will phase or be like Matthew? Jasper, I am afraid that I will grow old and then die one day, leaving you all alone."

"If we get to that point and you refuse to be changed, then I will hold you in my heart forever and I will care for our children and their children forever. I will continue to look for you each lifetime and find you to have you in my life together. I will not give up on us not ever. I love you too much to move on to someone else and be haunted by my love for you."

"Jasper, you know how to make this girl's heart flutter." Jasper chuckles and we share a soft sweet kiss. Annabelle's cries are suddenly heard over the baby monitor, making Jasper and I smile on her perfectly timed interruption. I adjust my tank top before going to get my baby girl. She is standing in her crib with big tears falling down her face, looking at the door and waiting for me or Jasper. The moment she sees my face, she reaches up and hiccups a little. I pick her up to wipe her tears away and try to calm her down.

"My sweet girl, what is the matter?" I ask my baby. Annabelle curls up against me with her little hiccups and she slowly begins to fall asleep. I kiss the top of her head and carry her up to my room. Jasper is laying on the bed, reading a book with some classical music in the background. He knew I was bringing Annabelle up and she loves classical music since she was in my tummy. I lay next to him with Annabelle laying on me and we curl up against him. Annabelle is snoring softly with her hand playing with my hair. I smile while listening to her heartbeat and the music in the background.

"Did she have a bad dream?" Jasper asks, still reading.

"I am not sure. The moment I picked her up and wiped her tears, she curled up against me and she began to fall back to sleep. She may not be feeling too good," I say. Jasper puts his book down and looks at Annabelle when I say she might be feeling good. His hand goes to her forehead, but he does not say anything.

"She feels fine, but we will keep an eye on her," Jasper says. I nod, holding her closer to me in fear of losing her like when I lost my first Ethan. "She is not gong to leave us, Marinna. I promised that when we brought her home and she gave us that scare before she was born."

"I just cannot believe that a year ago we were bringing home our tiny princess from the hospital," I say softly. Carlisle met us at the hospital that night when I went into premature labour and was having worse pains than before. Annabelle was fighting me and was struggling to breathe. She was fighting me to live and to get out for some fresh air, as Jasper said. I was mostly afraid I would lose her, but she pulled through and beat the odds the doctors had about her surviving the night. Carlisle had her stay in the room by my bedside that night and Jasper kept an eye on me and Annabelle. He refused to go and hunt to make sure his two girls were safe. He is still that way with his three girls and is a good papa to all of our children. I yawn a little and curl into Jasper's arms a little more to drift off for a nap with Annabelle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The house is full of noise **and it is a mess on the second floor of the house. Jasper is out hunting with his brother, while Bell and Rosalie are staying at the house. Alice and Matthew are hiding out for a little to keep us safe. He calls every now and then to check on me and the family. We have not been able to together for very long ever since we started high school. I rearrange my school work and take it to the study to do later. Jasper and Carlisle pushed me into going back to school after finishing my online high school. I am working on getting a teaching degree and a creative writing degree on the side.

"You have a full house, Marinna," Bella says, when Ethan and Christian run by pretending to sword fight.

"Yes, well, it is easier then most parents think. We do not have to worry too much about most things humans care so much about," I say. Annabelle is sitting with Christine at the piano again and the two are playing. Manny is on the phone with Embry and is not too happy about it. He is glad to be back home though and I am glad to have him home.

"What is it that makes it easier?" Rosalie asks.

"Mostly that the children behave and are not too rambunctious," I say with a shrug. I sit in one of the chairs and look at my sister-in-laws in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were wondering how you were doing with being back after what happened," Bella says.

"I am fine with everything and I am glad to be back to my normal routine," I laugh a little. Rosalie looks at me with a raised brow and then turns to Bella. "Now what?!"

"Bella and I were thinking of taking the kids on a trip to let you and Jasper have some fun together. You two need some time alone because I am sure that alone time is hard to come by with five children and then you have school work and then there is the business you two are managing," Rosalie says.

"No, I am not taking a vacation. We took our honeymoon and we came back with Ethan growing in side me and then the trip we took got me pregnant with Annabelle. I am not going anywhere when I just got back and also because I may come back pregnant again," I rebuttal quickly.

"But it would give you and Jasper more time together," Bella says.

"Who put you up to this? Did Jasper ask you to talk to me about this?" I ask, getting annoyed with their persistence.

"No one, we just want you to be able to take a break every now and then," Bella says. I close my eyes and try to take deep breathes. Manny comes into the living room and hands me the phone.

"Papa called after I got off the phone," Manny says. I smile and kiss his head before he leaves the room.

"Jasper," I say.

"Marinna, what are you doing right now?" Jasper asks.

"You are supposed to be hunting, not calling me and asking what I am doing. You have not been gone an hour yet," I say.

"Marinna, tell me what is going on back home. Edward is hearing your thoughts because I wanted to hunt close to the house," Jasper says. I walk into the study and close the doors behind me.

"Bella and Rose are saying you and I need a vacation. I am saying we are fine but they are pushing we really need it. What is going on?" I say.

"Nothing, I did not say anything to them. It has to be just them or maybe Esme is a little concerned. I am sure it is nothing if you keep saying no. But, have you thought about it?" Jasper says kindly.

"No, I have not thought about it with us getting back to our normal lives. I mean, the last time we took a trip, I came back pregnant with Ethan and Annabelle," I say with a sigh.

"True, we are not ready for another baby right now. Well, keep your head up and relax, baby," Jasper says. I smile at his encouraging words and try not to cry.

"Alright, just hurry home, I miss you," I finally say.

"I have not been gone an hour," Jasper chuckles. "But I miss you too."

We get off the phone and I holds the phone close to my chest. It is a few minutes after that that I walks back to the living room. Bella looks at me with a big smile.

"Everything okay?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, Jasper just wanted to check on me," I say. Bella pats the seat next to her on the couch and I sit next to her.

"Alice saw something that affects you and Jasper. It was not pretty and it did not end well for you two. We just wanted you two to be happy and not have problems,"Bella says.

"We are very happy, Bella, nothing is going to come between us," I say. Bella nods and gives me a small hug. The boys run by and they are laughing again happily. Rosalie gets up to go and see the girls at the piano. Manny walks in to watch some television, but he is brooding about something. Renesmee is out with Jacob for the day and he was not happy to see she was not here with him. My poor boy is in love with her, even though they are cousins.

"Many, why don't you call Nessie to see if she will hang out with you tomorrow?" Bella asks, knowing what I am thinking.

"Nope, she is going out with Uncle Jake again," Manny says. I throw a pillow at my son and he gives me a surprised look.

"Emanuel Mattias Cullen, get your butt up and ask her out already. You have liked this girl since you first met her and you have a crush on her. Be a man and ask her out on a date already," I say. Bella giggles, but Manny glares at me, muttering something in Italian. "Stop it and go do it or no viddeo games for a week."

"Mama!" Manny starts to protest. I hold up a finger to him and he gets up to get the house phone.

"Why are you pushing him to ask Nessie out?" Bella asks.

"Bells, he likes her and he is letting Jacob win Nessie over. He has to learn to fight the girl and be a man in fighting for what he wants. His father was a coward and did not fight for me, but I got someone else who fought for me," I say with a big smile. I look down at my wedding bands and then to the necklace Jasper got for me on our anniversary. Manny will learn to be a man much more than Embry and learn to fight for what he wants in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Manny did it, he **asked Renesmee out and the two are going to go to see the movies on Friday. Manny is to be driven by Edward and Manny has been in a better mood since. I smile when I hear him humming happily while walking into the kitchen for dinner. Jasper looks over his book and smiles as well at Manny's happiness. Annabelle is colouring with Ethan at the table while Christine and Christian are doing some homework before we eat.

"In a happy mood, baby?" I ask Manny. He dances over to me and kisses my cheek. Jasper chuckles when Manny goes to pick up Annabelle to dance. She does not protest and she giggles while holding onto Manny. There is a loud pounding noise on the door and I jump at the sound.

"Who the devil is that?" Jasper grumbles. I put my spoon down and turn the spaghetti sauce down to simmer while I go to get the door. I walk over and sense someone poking into my head for the first time in a long time. The moment I open the door, I regret ever opening it.

"Marinna, where is my son?" Embry growls. I step outside and close the door quickly before he barges in.

"It is none of your concern. Manny is fine and he is inside happy as can be. I will not let you ruin his happiness right now," I snap at him. Embry growls and walks the sidewalk and turns back around.

"Marinna, he is going out with Renesmee," Embry says. I raise a brow and put my hands on my hips.

"What does it matter to you? He has a crush on her and asked her out. Big deal, you were once in his shoes," I say.

"No, it is really big deal. When I was his age, I was not like him falling for a monster that could hurt us all," Embry says. My heart breaks at his words and I take a deep breathe.

"A monster? Renesmee is a monster? What was I then, Embry? An angel?" I ask softly. Embry's eyes light up when realises what he said.

"No, no, no, Marinna, I did not mean that to you. When I fell in love with you, we were still human and I did not know the truth," Embry says. I push his chest and growl.

"That makes it worse! So what, after I gave you my virginity and got pregnant as a monster, you hated me?! You dumped me because you finally realised I am a monster?! Manny can date who he wants whether the person is a guy or girl or a vampire or a wolf! I am happy for him!" I exclaim.

"No son of mine is going to date one of her kind!" Embry snaps back. I roar and push him harder, making him fly into the tree in the yard.

"I am one of her kind! I am just like her and you told me you loved me! You dated me for two years, gave me hope, and then left me to care for your son alone! You have no right to judge who our son dates!" I roar. Embry stands up and glares at me.

"If he is going to date Renesmee, then I will not see him or call him my son. I will not have my son date an abomination that could kill all of us," Embry says and it sends me over the edge. I roar and start to charge, but Jasper grabs me quickly to stop me.

"Marinna, the children are watching you from the window. Relax and let it go," Jasper says into my ear. Tears fall down my face as I look into the angry eyes of the man I once loved and vowed to live my whole life with. "Embry, you may leave and you will be getting a restraining order to never see Marinna or Manny again. You made your choice and you will never hurt my wife and son again."

"No, Emanuel is my son not yours! He is of my blood and has my name, leech!" Embry growls. Manny runs outside and blocks him from me.

"Dad, leave! You hurt mama too many times! She is happy with papa and I am happy with Renesmee! I love her and I want to be with her forever. Go home and never come back. You are not my father anymore, I have Jasper to call my father and I will have my name changed. You have your family with Aunt Leah and you have more children to show that hatred for vampires for. You know I have vampire blood running through me and you loved mama. You hate vampires even more because one of them took mama away from you when you gave up and did not fight for her. Just go home, don't come back, and do not ever hurt my mother again," Manny says with confidence.

"Emanuel, what, why?" Embry says. "You are my first born son and I love you."

"No, if you loved me you would not have left mama and me. You lost that when you left," Manny says. He walks over to take my hand and he smiles at me. "All those bad things you said about papa is wrong and those sad things you said about mama is not true. She loved you very much, but she made the choice to give that love to someone who would lover her back and for who she is. I want to as happy as mama is now and forever."

"You heard him, Embry, they do not want to see you again. Go home and never come back," Jasper says. I hug my boy and kiss the top of his head. Manny hugs me tightly, not letting go when Embry angrily gets into his truck and drives off.

"I love you, mama," Manny whispers.

"I love you too, baby," I sniffle. Jasper rubs my shoulders and the three of us go inside together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**It has been a few months **since the incident with Embry. Jasper was true to his word on getting Manny's restraining order put in on Embry. He is to never see his son again, but he lost his son long ago. Manny asked to change his name once more and he is now Emanuel Mattias Hale. The other children do not know what happened and are not pushing it after Manny told them it is over and it not happen again. Legally, Jasper is Manny's father in all aspects and I am glad he feels Manny loves him wholly. Manny and Renesmee have gone on a few more dates and it is making Manny taking his driving more seriously. Jasper and Manny have been going out to practice driving more now than before. My baby boy is growing up and he is so happy.

"Mama, Annabelle is not leaving me alone!" Christian shouts from the study. I walk into the room to see Annabelle pulling on Christian's leg as he tries to his homework on the computer.

"Annabelle Claire Hale, leave your big brother alone," I say. Annabelle pouts and toddles over to me with her hands up. I pick her up and look at her sternly. "CJ, do not forget tonight we go see Meme and Grandpa. Finish what you can and go get ready."

"Yes, mama," Christian says. I walk with Annabelle back to the living room and we sing a little song she heard on one of her CDs. Jasper is with Manny going over his US history homework about the civil war. Christine sighs when she walks into the living room and has Ethan hanging onto her like a monkey.

"EJ, what are you doing to Chrissy?" I laugh.

"Being monkey," Ethan says. He runs over to jump on the couch cushion next to me while making monkey noise.

"Mama, make him stop being annoying," Christine begs.

"Sorry, baby, but that is how brothers are. Uncle Matthew and Uncle Jake were the same way when I was growing up," I say. Annabelle toddles to get the remote to the television and turns it on to watch her show. Ethan climbs over me and he giggles while jumping up and down. Christine goes to her piano to practice once more, she has been spending more time practicing now to avoid her brothers. I pull my sweet monkey boy close to me and pepper his face with kisses while tickling him. Ethan squirms while giggling happily and trying to fight me off. We stop laughing together and Ethan gives me a big hug.

"Mama, can I be a vampire for Halloween?" Ethan asks. Ever since he saw a vampire movie while hiding behind the couch last month, he is fascinated by vampires. For a seven year old, that is pretty big and better for when Jasper and I have to tell him the truth when the time comes. He saw the movie that Manny, Christian, and Christine was watching and I am still surprised he has not had any nightmares yet.

"Well, we will have to see," I say with a big smile. My sweet monkey boy smiles widely that makes him looks even more like his father. Jasper walks in with his arm around Manny and the two are whispering about something. I raise a brow when the two of them walk over to me and stand above me. "And what are you two plotting over there?"

"Oh nothing, just something Manny has thought of," Jasper says with a wicked smile. Ethan and I sit up on the couch more, waiting patiently to hear what they had to say.

"Well, mama, you know how you said papa bought an island and you went there for your honeymoon and that we have a private plane from our family business?" Manny asks.

"Yes, what about it?" I ask.

"I was thinking that maybe we can take a family trip there during the school break," Manny says. I smile at my handsome boy when I see the gleam in his eyes.

"And do you wish to invite your girlfriend along as well?" I ask with a smile of my own. Manny looks at Jasper and his father motions his head to me.

"Si, I would like to invite Nessie to join us," Manny says. I stand up, cup his face, and pepper kisses all over it. Jasper chuckles at Manny's reaction as I continue kissing his face and hold him close.

"You are such a romantic like your papa," I say. Manny smiles and looks at his father. Jasper smiles widely and motions for Manny to go make his phone call. Ethan jumps up and goes to follow his big brother. Annabelle is dancing to her show and she is singing with little giggles. Jasper walks over to wrap his arms around my waist and kisses me softly. Annabelle sees us and runs to separate us. I smile while Jasper picks up our baby girl and kisses her cheeks.

"My sweet girl, you are jealous of me kissing mama and not you?" Jasper chuckles. I smile at them and brush Annabelle's curls out of her face. She reaches for me and I take my girl to hold her close. "My beautiful girls, I am just missing one more and all my girls will together and even more beautiful."

"Jasper," I giggle. Annabelle gives her papa a toothy grin and claps her hands. I look at the clock and take a deep breathe. "Alright, time to get the kids ready to go. We don't want to be late to see Carlisle and Esme."

"Meme, Meme," Annabelle says quickly. I carry her upstairs to get her jacket and her shoes. Jasper goes to get the rest of the kids ready to go and into the car. I walk into the nursery and open up Annabelle's closet, but something jumps out and attacks me. Annabelle lets out a scream and I hold her close to me.

"I am going to kill you!" the person says with a raspy voice. I rolled over to cover Annabelle and I look at her scared face.

"Close your eyes, baby," I say. Annabelle curls against me and she closes her eyes. I phase quickly and pin the intruder against the wall. Jasper runs in to get Annabelle out of the room. The vampire is someone I do not know and I become angry at this person's intrusion to my house. I push the vampire into the wall a few times before being pushed backwards.

"I want blood!" the vampire says. It grabs my chin and takes a large bite out of my neck. I let out a howl and struggle out of the vampire's grasp. My vision begins to falter a bit and I become limp a little. Suddenly, I get a spike of adrenaline and I push the vampire away and rip its head off. Once it is dead, I phase back and cover myself with a towel to walk down the stairs. Jasper is at the bottom of the stairs with Manny and they are staring at me with the vampire's blood and mine all over me. I blink and I feel myself tumbling down the stairs slowly. My body feels heavy, my vision is blurry, and my heart is beating slower than normal.

"Marinna, wake up and look at me. Baby, look at me," jasper says frantically. Manny runs to call Carlisle and I stare out the window to the backyard, unable to to anything. "Baby, look at me! Manny, get Carlisle on the phone right now! I think she has venom in her or she is losing too much blood! Marina, baby, please look at me!"

"Jas..." I am only able to get out of my mouth. Jasper is screaming my name and he sounds like he is crying. Manny runs over with the phone and he tries to take me from Jasper. Manny caresses my face and he sweetly tries to get me to look at them to talk. My eyes begin to close and I feel weightless as the darkness takes over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**I hear voices **as I lay on something warm and very comfortable. I slowly peel my eyes open and I see I am surrounded by black eyes. My body jumps, soon regretting the sudden movement, and the eyes move away. The sound of a slow beep comes from my left and I notice that it is a heart monitor and there is an IV bag and a blood hanging next to it. I look at the faces staring at me and look for one in particular.

"He is not here, Marinna," Edward says.

"Where?" I manage to ask.

"Jasper has been missing since we brought you to the house. He is worried about you and could not take being here," Carlisle says. My eyes prick with tears and I blink to keep from crying. In seconds I am fighting to sit up and pushing everyone away from me to go and find Jasper. All I can think about is being in Jasper's arms and hearing his gentle voice. I manage to get to the back door before my legs give out and I fall down, hitting my head on the railing. Everyone scrambles to me, but Alice, Bella, and Emmett recoil backwards. Carlisle runs over and he looks at my head. Something slides down my head and I reach up to see that my head is bleeding. A roar echoes through the woods, a roar I know very well. I look around and see Jasper standing not to far from us. My hand reaches out to him, but he does not walk over to me.

"Jasper," I whimper. Jasper is standing still like a statue and he is not breathing.

"Marinna, we need to get you back inside," Esme says when I begin to get back up and try to walk to Jasper. He flinches back when I reach out to him and falter a bit. "Marinna, please, we need you to get back inside soon."

"No, let her go to him," Carlisle says. I reach Jasper, falling into his arms, and bury my face against his chest. He does not hold me close to him like he usually does and I look up at him to see his eyes are as black as coals and they are not the gentle eyes I love very much.

"Jasper," I say again.

"Go inside, Marinna," Jasper says. He pushes me back into someone's arms and I struggle to get to him.

"No, Jasper, stay!" I panic. My heart begins to beat quickly. "No, please stay with me! Stay with me!"

"She is having her panic attack, call Matthew out here," Bella says. I reach out again and my fingers graze Jasper's shirts.

"Stay! You... Jasper!" I scream and thrash around. Warm hands and arms hold me and one one of the hands cover my eyes. "Jasper, please."

"Hush, sweetie, it is okay," a soft voice says to me. I smell Jacob and Matthew and the tears begin to fall freely down my face. "You are okay, baby girl."

"Mama...Jasper..." I sob. Jacob picks me up, hiding my face from seeing anyone, and carries me into the house. Matthew takes my hand in his while the three of us go inside. My body begins to panic when I realise Jasper is not with us. "Jasper?!"

Jacob holds onto my tightly as best he can, but I fall out of his arms and I scramble to get back outside. Emmett stops me when I see Jasper and Edward standing outside. I scream once more for Jasper and fight against Emmett, knowing I am going to lose. Carlisle walks over and pricks me with something that begins to numb me. My eyes become heavy, my body becomes weak, my vision blurs with Jasper in it.

* * *

><p>I awake again to the sound of the heart monitor and whispering outside the room. I look around to see if anyone is in the room, only to find that I am all alone. My IV is back in and I am no longer getting a blood transfusion. The door opens and Carlisle walks in with Jasper. I smile, but Jasper remains near the door. Carlisle sighs and then turns to me.<p>

"Marinna, I want to talk to you about the attack that happened," Carlisle says. I blink in confusion and remain quiet. "Do you know how long ago the attack was?"

"A few days ago?" I say.

"No, actually it has been a few weeks now. You have been unconscious for almost a month now and I feared you would never regain consciousness again. You lose a lot of blood and the venom from the bite was fighting against your body. Your heart failed a few times and we fought to bring you back. While all this was going on, we noticed something that broke all of our hearts," Carlisle says.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell her already, Carlisle," Jasper growls.

"Yes, well, I am sorry to say that you have a small problem with your heart after the attack. Part of your heart is frozen and I believe it is from the venom from the vampire and your venom. It seems it has been going on for a few years now and was mostly affected during your pregnancies, which explained your heart problems," Carlisle says.

"So, I am dying?" I ask. Jasper closes his eyes and growls a little.

"Yes, you are dying and Carlisle is trying to come up with a way to keep that form happening," Jasper says angrily. I look at him and then look away when I see his hard eyes. "You and I are supposed to be together forever and this right here is making us not be together. Whatever Carlisle finds, then we will do it no matter the risks."

"Jasper, there are many risks and doing something to the heart could cause death," Carlisle says.

"I do not care, just find something that will let me have my wife at my side forever!" Jasper says. He storms out of the room and slams the door behind him. Carlisle looks at me with a sad smile and I smile weakly back at him.

"We were planning on having a big family and we were hoping to have another baby in a year or so. We promised to be together forever, he is just hurt from all of this," I say.

"Marinna, I will find a way to keep you like this and to live longer. I am not sure about a heart transplant, but I will look for other options. Heart transplants are complicated and do not always work," Carlisle says.

"I am sure you will find a good option. I have faith in you, Carlisle," I say. Carlisle leaves me and I burst into tears when the door closes. I am dying and it should be impossible for me to die like this. Mama, please help me through this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Jasper is still avoiding me **and the children are always at my side, mostly Manny. I sit in on the couch with a blanket across my lap and covering my legs. I watch the children color in their coloring books on the coffee table in front of me, while Manny and Renesmee talk in the kitchen about Manny's homework. Esme brings me some tea and sits next to me to keep me company. I smile while taking the cup and continue to watch the children.

"Carlisle says you can go home tomorrow and he will stop by once a week to check on you. Is Jasper going to drive you all home?" Esme asks, knowing the answer to her question.

"No, Manny is going to drive us home. I am not sure if Jasper will be going home with us, he is still a little upset about everything," I say.

"He cannot be mad at you for this, it is not your fault that all this happened," Esme says. She places her hand on my shoulder and I look at her. "He is just scared, just like when the twins were born, and he will come to his senses in due time."

"It is okay, I am not too worried. Carlisle will find a way without having me be turned," I say. Manny walks over and he stands in front of me.

"Mama, are you ready for a small walk?" Manny asks. I am to walk an hour a day to keep my legs from becoming weak since I am unable to exert much energy as of late. I nod while Esme helps me up and Manny takes my hands in his. He smiles at me before helping me walk away from the couch, but we are stopped at the sight of Jasper and Matthew arguing on the patio. My heart begins to beat wildly as I watch, knowing that it will turn into a fight.

"Emanuel, take me outside right now," I sternly say. Manny does not argue with me and he walks me quickly outside. I am panting lightly when I get out the door.

"You cannot just avoid her! It is not her fault this happened!" Matthew shouts.

"Stay out of this! What I do is none of your business!" Jasper shouts back.

"Enough!" I scream, soon regretting it. "Stop fighting you two right now!"

"Marinna, you need to be inside," Matthew says. He walks over to take me back inside, but I growl.

"You two need to cut this out and stop arguing. This is getting ridiculous and I hate that everyone is either ignoring me or fighting because of me. Stop it!" I growl. Manny holds me up when I falter a bit and I see the sudden panic in Jasper and Matthew's eyes. "You two, stay there and away from me. Matthew, stop being an ass to Jasper and help Carlisle find something to help me. Jasper, do not come near me since you think I made myself sick and you decided to avoid me the moment I woke up."

"Come on, mama, you have used up all your energy," Manny whispers. He leads me inside, but takes me to my room. Renesmee and Esme walk with us to help me get situated in bed. I takes me the time to get up the stairs that I realise I am crying. Manny kisses my cheek when we reach the top and turn to go to my room. I wheeze a little and stagger a bit. "Easy, mama, we are almost there."

"Manny," I say. I fall to my knees and wheeze more. Manny kneels next to me, while rubbing my back in slow circles.

"It is going to be okay, mama," Manny whispers. I lean against him to rest a little and close my eyes for a moment. "Nessie, can you go get Uncle Emmett?"

"I will go get him to help you get your mother in her room," Esme says. I shake my head and try to get to my feet. Manny helps me and we make the rest of our way to the room. Esme puts the pillows up to allow me to recline back. Jasper is at the door when I look around the room and he is standing stiffly.

"Could we have a moment to ourselves?" Jasper asks quietly. Once I am situated, everyone leaves us quickly and Jasper closes the door. I look away from him trying not to let my tears fall from the pain and the hurt I am feeling. Jasper walks over and he sits on the edge of the bed. He takes my hand, but I take it away the second his skin touches mine. "Marinna."

"No, you avoided me after I woke up. I am not going to talk to you after I yelled at you for arguing with my brother. You had your chance to talk and you lost it," I say. Jasper sighs, moves up the bed and he turns my head to look at him. His gentle hazel eyes are filled with worry and sadness and I felt like I was going to drown in them with the want to hold him close and tell him everything will be okay.

"Marinna, I was scared and I still am. I cannot lose you after all that we have been through all these years. We vowed in being together forever and now that is possibly going to end if we do not figure out something. I do not blame you for this happening, I blame myself for not knowing this has been going on and that I am unable to do anything but do the one thing you wish to never happen," Jasper says. "You mean the world to me and I am not sure what I would do if I lost you. I am sorry for not being here when you need me and I promise to be at your side through everything from now on."

"Jasper," I say with a small smile. Jasper leans in to give me a sweet kiss with his hands cupping my face. We deepen the kiss a little and my heart begins to beat wildly. It begins to beat faster and it stops a few times. Jasper pulls away while I grasp my chest and gasp in pain.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper shouts. I grab his arm when my body begins to convulse and I close my eyes. When I open them back up, Carlisle is there looking me over.

"Her heart is failing, she is having a heart attack. The venom has spread," Carlisle says. I squeeze my eyes shut my body goes numb. "Damn it, she is shutting down. Jasper, keep her awake."

"Marinna, open your eyes and look at me, baby," Jasper tries to say soothingly. I open my eyes a little and look into his eyes. I am rasping while Jasper caresses my face with a sad smile on his face. "That is it, baby, keep looking at me and stay awake. Carlisle is going to make you better, I promise. We will live together forever and see our kids grow up and kids of their own. We can have more babies if that is what you want later on."

"Jasper, she is going to need to put under. It is the only way to help her right now," Carlisle says. I try to shake my head, but my body does not move. Jasper kisses my forehead and them my lips.

"I will be here when you wake up," Jasper whispers. I am pricked and something burns as it is pushed into my system. Everything goes black around and the it is silent once more. Once again, I am in a coma with no way of making my choice of treatment. Someone help me not kill someone when I wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Jasper's POV**

**I watch Marinna sleep **peacefully on the bed in my room and I rub my face for the third time in five minutes. Carlisle is keeping an close eye on her to help find something to help her. My heart aches at the thought of possibly losing my wife. Edward comes upstairs with Emmett and they give me a small smile. I glance at them, but look back at Marinna.

"Jasper, she is not going to die if you look or walk away from her," Emmett says. I growl and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Why not just turn her?"

"She does not want that, Emmett, she does not consume meat and she prefers to be a wolf. I accept that choice she made," I say.

"But, what if we get her a new heart and it happens again?" Emmett asks.

"Then we find something else," I say. I touch Marinna's cheek and smile a little at how it feels like she is still asleep and I am just watching her sleep like always. "I will find a way to be with her forever no matter what. We made that promise and I plan to keep it."

"Jasper, she is going to die one way or the other if she is not turned. You two will have to make that choice some time soon," Edward says. My head shoots up quickly and I am on my feet.

"What did Alice see?" I growl.

"Jasper, you need to calm down," Emmett says.

"What did Alice see?!" I roar. Edward snarls, but Emmett stands between us.

"Ask her yourself if you ever leave this room," Edward growls. Esme comes into the room with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth.

"You two can leave so I can bathe Marinna. Jasper, I will keep an eye on Marinna while you go see Carlisle in the study," Esme says. I look at Marinna for a moment, but know she is in safe hands with Esme. Edward and Emmett walk down with me to the study. Carlisle is looking over a few books with Matthew sitting in one of the chairs at the table. Matthew looks up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you about a possible plan to help Marinna," Carlisle says. I sits across from Matthew quietly, waiting for Carlisle to finish. "We can do a heart transplant."

"With whose heart? We cannot get a human heart because it is unable to handle the venom. It won't work," I say.

"Not with a human heart, my heart," Matthew says. I turn to see if he is joking, but he has a serious look on his face.

"You have to be joking. Marinna is not going to let you die to give your heart to her," I say.

"I would not be dying, I can be turned after the surgery like Bella was when Nessie was born," Matthew says.

"We don't have the resources or the tools to do the surgery without someone knowing, Carlisle. Someone will find out about Matthew and Marinna. We cannot do it here either because we do not have the tools or anything you need in the hospital. How do you plan to do a heart transplant and still be able to turn Matthew in a human hospital?" I retort.

"I can find a way to get the transplant done without any harm to either of them," Carlisle says.

"No, you will not cut open my wife unless you have a plan that is well planned out. I will not let you just throw that out there with the possibility of her dying," I growl.

"We can do it here and I get the supplies if that is what you want," Carlisle says. I stand up, slamming my hands on the table.

"No! Find another way to keep Marinna alive!" I roar. Alice walks in and our eyes connect the moment I feel her feelings about something with Marinna. "What did you see, Alice?"

"Jasper, you have to sit down for this," Alice says. She walks over to sit next to me and I fall into my chair, praying that she did not see me losing Marinna. "Okay, I saw her in a vision. Now, she is alive, Jasper, and she is happy."

"Okay, that is good," I say quickly.

"But, she lives through what Carlisle and Matthew are proposing. We can find someone that can do this or sneak in somehow. But you have to believe that this is the best option right now," Alice says. I sit back in my chair and look up at the ceiling, thinking back to everything I have been through with Marinna since we first met.

"How do we know that we will not have to find another solution in years to come?" I ask, still looking at the ceiling.

"Matthew's heart is more susceptible to the venom for some reason," Carlisle says.

"It mostly because I accepted my vampire side and have not been bitten so many times by vampires," Matthew says. I look at Matthew in hope he is being serious in this.

"We need to wake up Marinna to see what she has to say," I say.

"That might make it worse," Carlisle says. "We might have to leave her in her coma and try to do the surgery. But, Jasper it is up to you to make the best decision."

"Alright, give me until tomorrow," I say. I get up to be with Marinna before the conversation continues even more. My head and my heart cannot take all this for much longer. I arrive upstairs to see that Manny has brought Annabella up to see her mama. My sweet princess babbles as she reads a book to her mama and she makes sure mama is paying attention. Manny walks over to me with a small smile and we give each other a hug. The two of us just watch Annabelle spending time with Marinna and I hope it is not the last time she gets to spend with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I feel something burning as **I am lost in the darkness that cradles me softly. My body feels like a small flame is being dragged along my skin slowly. I listen to the silence that is filled every now and then with old lullabies from mama or the ones I used to sing to the children. The image of mama appears sometimes to give me someone to talk to, but I usually spend most my time replaying old memories of my past. I am watching a memory of when Annabelle was brought home for the first time and how all the children were so excited to see their baby sister. Jasper was such a proud father when we held a little party for Annabelle a few days later. The memory changes to Jasper's face from Renesmee's gift to tell me what is going on.

'Marinna, we have found something to help you. But, it requires surgery and I fear you will not like it. It will mean that Matthew will die to give his heart to you and be turned a little bit after. I am sorry that you do not have the ability to make this decision on your own, but it is for the best right now. Forgive me,' Jasper says in the memory. I begin to panic at the thought of Matthew giving me his heart and feel myself begin to panic. I cannot lose my brother just yet! My mind becomes fuzzy, as I try to scream to wake up and tell them my thoughts on it. But, I am trapped in the darkness while letting out a silent scream. This place is horrible, but everyone says you can hear people around you and you see your past or something like that. This sucks beyond the extreme!

* * *

><p>I wake slowly, what feels like hours later, and there is pain in my chest. It is a horrible burning and throbbing pain. My eyes scan the ceiling slowly and methodically while my body assesses the parts that hurt the most. Once my body gives me the okay to turn my head, I begin to look around to see I am in a hospital room with many things to tell me to get better soon. The door opens accompanied with a small gasp a few seconds later. I turn to look at the door to see that it is Rachel at the door holding her daughter.<p>

"Oh my god," Rachel says. She runs out of the room allowing me to roll my eyes and gives the chance to try to test the rest of my body on movements. I am close to get my toes to the ground, when the door is kicked open and the everyone in both packs runs in to see me.

"There is a door there for some form of privacy, you morons!" I growl while getting completely on my feet. Sam and Jake run to my side to help me stand, but I bat at their hands to make them not touch me. "Touch me and you will lose a hand or two."

"Marinna, you need to calm down," Sam says.

"I need to calm down?! I went to sleep knowing I had a heart problem and was put in a coma after having a heart attack! A heart attack! I wake up in a hospital with a horrible pain in my chest and you want me to remain calm?!" I growl. My heart monitor goes off and I yank the cords off of me. "Shut up machines! You are the reason I am in here!"

"Marinna," A soft voice says. I ignore it, trying to make my way to the bathroom to do a full body assessment. The door slams shut before I pull the flimsy gown around me. I close my eyes when they graze over my chest to a bandage running down the middle and where the pain was radiating from me.

"Where is she right now?" Jasper's voice asks. There are some whispers, that I tune out, and I continue to inspect myself. The door opens a little and I let out a roar.

"Stay out! I do not want to speak to anyone right now!" I kick the door a bit and cover my bandage a little when it begins to hurt again. It is quiet on the other side of the door, before a soft knocks echoes through the bathroom.

"Marinna," a voice says that I suddenly gasp at. My feet take me backwards to the wall and I grab a robe that was placed in here coincidentally. The door opens to let Matthew in and he has a small smile on his face. He is dressed in the hospital gown as well and he has a bandage on his chest just like me. Tears fall down my face as my eyes look him all over and into the face that I have been looking at since birth.

"You are alive," I say, my voice cracks a bit. Matthew walks over to me, but I panic a bit.

"Mari, relax," Matthew says. He walks over slower and he puts a towel down to sit on the floor with me. Our knees are inches apart and we look each other in the eye. His eyes seem to be changing colours to colour the Cullens have.

"Mattie, why?"

"It was to help you live longer, Mari. We both knew I would be turned eventually and this is a good time. You get to have a fresh beating heart and mine becomes frozen forever."

"But, what if this happens again? We don't have another you to do this again."

"You will be okay. Come on, you are needed in your room for your exam." Matthew stands with a hand to help me up, but I shake my head. "Marinna, get up please."

"No." Matthew raises a brow and keeps his hand held out. I push away, but he brings it right back. We continue this for a few minutes like small children, when the door is opened swiftly and loudly. Jasper stands at the door with Sam, Jake, Emily, and Carlisle behind him. I pull the robe around me when Jasper walks over.

"Baby, you need to come out," Jasper says.

"I did not want this. Kill me," I murmur and curl up into a ball.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jasper looks at me while **Carlisle does a quick exam on me and my scar. Matthew is sitting in one of the couches in the room and he looking over at Alice at his side. No one was too happy with my comment about letting me die, but it was the honest truth. Carlisle finishes checking and turns to fill out my chart quietly.

"She is not suffering any physical damage, just some mental issues with everything. She can go home to rest and I will come by to see how she is doing mentally and physically," Carlisle says. I look out the window and imagine myself jumping out to feel the wind on my face.

"Marinna," Matthew says. I blink a few times and look over at everyone. "Is there a particular reason you wish we had not done this and let you die instead?"

"Yes, it will happen again because I was meant to die this time. You only postponed it and I fear my life will not survive for much longer because there is no other option for me later on. I refuse to be turned and you all respect that decision," I say. Jasper intakes a sharp breathe and he walks over to the window.

"Marinna, this cannot be the end of your life. It has only just began," Carlisle says with a small smile. "You have a husband that loves you and five beautiful children that need you in their life. How can you just want to die like that?"

"Because my life was on borrowed time and Matthew knows it," I say softly. Matthew stiffens at what I said and looks away when Alice and Jasper look at him.

"What is she talking about?" Alice asks first.

"Marinna was not planned and mama did not know she was to be born. I was the only baby mama knew about and she did not see the doctors unless if was an emergency and not until she went into labor. I was born first and then Marinna came in so small next to me and very weak. From infancy she has had a weak heart, but she always pushed through. Mama feared that Marinna would die early because of her heart and how small she was. Mama did everything she could to keep Marinna healthy and to keep her growing normally. She did grow up healthy and she was happy. I always kept a watch over her to not let her get sick and made sure she never had to eat the meat because it always made her sick. Marinna was small because she was dependent on the blood that Nessie was craving for in Bella. Mama never knew and had gone through the pregnancy normally. Now, here we are, living the fear mama had those years ago once more," Matthew says.

"Is that what you meant a few years ago in how you do not know how long you may have?" Jasper asks, fear and sadness in his amber eyes. I only nod, fearing what Jasper would say next, and he closes his eyes before walking out of the room quietly.

"Marinna, why is it I do not see your death but only your happy times with Jasper and the family?" Alice asks.

"Because that will happen, but my death will not be in a year or so. We do not know now that Matthew has given up his heart to me," I say. Alice walks over to give me a hug and I hold onto her while holding in my tears.

"Is it possible to feed you blood and try treating you as a vampire?" Carlisle asks.

"No, she may die from it since she gets sick from eating meat. It is odd, I know, but it how she was born," Matthew says, refusing to look at anyone. Alice caresses my hair as I tremble a little at the thought of knowing I could die any day even with the new heart and I may never get to tell my family goodbye.

* * *

><p>Jasper has not left my side since we returned home. He is always near to make sure I am okay and Manny is always watching me as I move around the house. Carlisle and Esme have given us tickets to fly to the island Jasper bought me and has told us to go as a family. The children are all excited to go, not knowing exactly as to why we are going near the holidays. We are packing right now and I stop to look at the family picture we took just months ago in the spring all together with big bright smiles on our faces. Next to that photo is Matthew, mama, and I at our villa in Italy. Jasper walks in from the bathroom and looks at me holding the pictures.<p>

"I never imagined this life because I believed I was a monster and that I would not live to get married and have children," I say. Jasper puts our toiletries down on the bed and I look at him with tears in my eyes. He walks over to hold me in his arms like he is shielding me from the pain and thoughts of my imminent death.

"Marinna, be glad we have each other and that we have a wonderful family. I love you and will do anything to have you at my side for how ever long that may be," Jasper whispers. I hold onto him in fear that the moment he lets go I will fade from him. Jasper pulls away with his hands caressing my face and he smiles at me.

"Promise you will still care for the children after I pass?" I ask softly.

"You know I will and I will tell stories of you and how you were a wonderful mother to them. I will not let Ethan and Annabelle forget you, darlin'," Jasper chuckles. I smile happily, letting my arms wrap around his neck to give him a sweet kiss, for what could possibly be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

**Twenty Years Later**

Annabelle laughs happily as she runs around after Ethan. The children are all grown up and are happy in their lives. Manny and Nessie got married six years ago and are expecting their first baby girl, Marinna Rose Call-Cullen. Christine and Christian are lawyers with their own law firm in Seattle. Ethan is a teacher at the local high school, he teaches history. My sweet Annabelle is still going to school to be a doctor like her grandfather. Christine has her boyfriend, Adam, over and the two are very much in love and very happy together. Adam is Jared and Kim's second oldest son and he has liked Christine for years now. He works as an accountant with the twins' law firm. I smile at my family and think back to what Marinna would be doing and saying about all of us together as a family and happy together. It has been many years since she passed and there is not a day I miss her. After three weeks on the island, Marinna collapsed and she was very weak for a few days. One night she asked for all of us to lay in the bed with her in our room and we stayed with her the whole night. Marinna passed away from heart failure in her sleep that night and she went peacefully. Christine and Christian cried the hardest when they came back to find Marina stiff and pale, Christian begged for me to turn Marinna into one of me. I called Carlisle and Esme later in the day to help get Marinna back home to be cremated and to be buried next to her mother in Italy. I stand up to bring in the dishes into the kitchen after everyone is done. As I walk into the kitchen, I look at the photo the children and I put up of Marinna by the kitchen window. It is the window we always saw her stand at to watch the children play and where we found her most of the time in the house, making the meals for the family. Marinna is smiling in it and she is still healthy after having five children.

"Everyone is here, darlin', and they are all happy. We all wish you were here," I say to the picture. Sam and Emily are due to arrive later for a little bit with Joshua and Sammy. I smile at Marinna's picture and turn when I hear someone come into the kitchen. Manny smiles as he walks over and gives me a sideways hug to see Marinna's picture.

"I still think about her and how much she loved us all," Manny says. I nod with a small smile and touch the frame of the photo.

"She would be proud of you all," I say.


	16. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! I am back here to let you know that I have written another Twilight fanfic. Check it out, it is Called Chosen out a Million. It has another character that I created and she is with a quick temper wolf. Marinna just might be in it. Thank you for reading about Marinna and Jasper. Until then, my darlings. Tchuss.**


End file.
